Electrodes are used in many applications and processes including, but not limited to, sensor applications, fuel cell applications, electrolyzer applications, electrosynthesis applications, battery applications, and hydrolysis processes, for example. However, many electrodes are hampered by surface blockage of the catalyst as well as transport of the chemical species to the active catalytic surface. Ideally, high concentration of reactants at the catalyst surface is desired with fast concomitant removal of the products. Additionally, corrosion is another common problem encountered in many applications. Accordingly, improved electrodes are needed.